This study to assess the utility and reproducibility of urinary markers of bone turnover in patients treated with antiresorptive drugs has now been completed. In addition to the patients enrolled at the University of Connecticut, 20 additional patients were enrolled at New Britain General Hospital. The data are currently undergoing analysis.